Simplify the following expression: $p = \dfrac{-6x - 1}{2x + 11} + \dfrac{14x + 9}{2x + 11}$
Answer: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $p = \dfrac{-6x - 1 + 14x + 9}{2x + 11}$ Combine like terms: $p = \dfrac{8x + 8}{2x + 11}$